Stories of the Meiji
by Findel
Summary: The slayers in Meiji era Japan. Kind of a Ruroni Kenshin crossover but the characters a a bit different and different story. After wandering for ten years Lina has made her way back to Kyoto. What surprise await her in the city she once fought in?
1. The Wanderer

**Stories of the Meiji**

**Chapter: 1**

**The Wanderer**

* * *

This idea came out of my mind switching on while looking at books and manga while in a book store in Kyoto, Japan. I guess I can describe this as an AU but it is somewhat of a crossover (though I hate to call it that). You'll see a lot of similarities to ruroni kenshin but with all kinds of goofs and an original story line. Let's just say that Lina could be described as the Kenshin character but a bit more cutthroat. ruroni kenshin has a lot of factual piece so a lot of the info comes from it...but I'm making up my own little story here. Hope you enjoy. I've tried to stick the slayers characters in roles that fit them though some didn't completely work out.

* * *

She ducked into a side alley as she tried to escape the violence. Who knew that the day of her departure from the ranks of the Ishin Shishi the town would be raided by the Shinsengumi. She caught her breath before continuing down the alley way while trying not to make a sound. The zori on her feet moved silently through the alley as she tried to escape detection. After a few more minutes she came to the end of the alleyway. She pressed herself against the side and peaked out to make sure no one was around. After clearing the area she turned and walked towards the closest exit to the town. As she was about to step out onto the open road she heard, "Where do you think you're going," from behind.

She sighed. She knew that voice all too well. She slowly lowered her hand as she replied, "Leaving. I'm done with this now just let me leave and you can continue killing."

She could feel his gaze upon her and heard his zori crash on the ground as he ran at her. She quickly spun while drawing her sword. The two clashed in the middle of their swings locked in a test of might. They glared at each other. Red ruby eyes that burned with fire glaring back into the ice cold blue sapphire. The two combatants continued to struggle before separating. They stood with swords at the ready while waiting for the next move. He made the move that both were waiting for. He dropped his stance low and brought his blade back so that the tip pointed at his opponent. He widened the space between his feet before exploding towards his target with unseen speed. She waited, the first time he had unleashed this attack it had caught her by surprise, but not this time, and swung as he came into range. She parried the katana to the side before spinning and catching him in the back of the head. She stood from her stance before sheathing the bloodless sword. She looked down at her opponent before thinking, 'You're lucky I decided to throw away my old blade. Continue the war if you want but you will not fight me again old foe.'

She walked out of town leaving him in the dirt. Hours later he awoke only to find it was night and the only trace left of his foe was a few strands of silky red hair. He looked to the sky and let out with a roar, "Inverse!"

* * *

Lina sat up quickly as she awoke from her dream. She grabbed her head as she tried to rid herself of memory of those days. 'Why did I dream of that? It has been ten years since the end of the boshin wars,' she thought as to explain the odd dream.

It was not odd that she remembered the war but it was off that she remembered that fight so well. Lina had not given the fight a second thought for ages and now here she was dreaming about it. Lina decided that walking would do here some good, so she slipped out the back of the rice cart she had stowed away in, and began to walk down the road. The zori on her feet clacked against the dirt road as she walked with the sword hung from its place by her side. After a few minutes she came over the hill and saw the capital city of Tokyo in front of her. "Must've slept longer than I thought I did," she commented to herself as she headed into town.

After a small hike Lina came into the city streets she began to slow her pace and take in the city as she had not visited its streets since the days of the boshin wars. She let out a small whistle as some of the newer building came into sight. "They've been busy these past ten years," she said to herself.

As Lina continued her walk her ears picked up someone running towards her. She placed her hand on the hilt of her katana out of habit. "Stop thief! Give me back my money," came a cry from behind the person that was running.

'Money,' was Lina's only thought as she placed her hand lower on the actual sheath.

She waited until the footsteps sounded like they were in range and spun on her foot. With speed as fast as any swordsman Lina drew the sword, sheath and all, out of her obi and swung at the offender. Without missing a beat the sheathed katana connected with the thief's head and he was knocked to the ground. Lina looked down to see the man was unconscious and grabbed the money pouch before sarcastically saying, "Thank you please come again."

As Lina stood back up she was greeted with a small girl standing there huffing from the run she had just broken from. Lina looked the girl over as she stood there. The young girl was a little bit shorter than Lina with black hair that came out in wings on the side of her head. Lina could not help but notice that the young girl was quite busty for someone her side and it caused an inward grumble. After another moment the young girl stood up to her full height and looked at Lina before saying, "Thank you for stopping that evil villain."

Lina blinked at the odd response before saying, "While he is a thief you don't have to go into such dramatics about it."

The young girl looked at Lina as she steeled herself and said, "Of I do. If this criminal had gotten away not only would I be out of money but he would be able to strike again."

Lina felt her stomach want to tie into a knot at that speech. She put the pouch in the young girl's hands and replied, "Here take it and go."

The young girl accepted the pouch and placed it back in her kimono before she turn and said, "Thank you Miss..."

The young girl continued to look Lina over as if she just noticed how she was dressed. Lina was dressed in a crimson red haori with black hakama. The crimson and black obi tied around her waist kept everything in order and matched well with the outfit. The final piece was the under kimono that was yellow and shown slightly from inside the haori. It was then that the young girl finally notice what was in Lina's hand and said, "Hey, that's a real sword."

Lina shrugged before placing the sword back in its place in the obi. "Real swords have been outlawed since the first year of the Meiji. How can you justify carrying one in board day light?"

Lina looked at the girl with a look that dared her to do something before saying, "I don't really care."

"But, for someone who acted so just to brazenly break the law just does not make sense," came the reply.

Lina shivered at that before saying loudly, "Look, I only did that because it reflex when I hear someone running my way. Stop with this justice kick and go!"

The girl shook her head and said, "Nope. Not until I have properly thanked you. I'm sure daddy would be happy to buy dinner for someone that..."

The invitation was not finished as Lina had grabbed the girl and speed off in hopes of a free meal. Many people were left scratching their heads at the two odd women they had just seen on the streets.

* * *

He sighed as he walked onto the scene. He fixed his hat so that it would sit lower on his head before approaching. "What have you got for me this time Mizuno," he asked in a bored voice that said he hoped it was not a waste of time. Policeman Mizuno stood up and replied, "A robbery sir. Looks like someone attack the thief and then returned the stolen item as according to witnesses."

He glared at the police officers before asking slowly, "Then why have I been called here?"

Mizuno gulped as he talked with his direct superior Goro Fujita a man that was said could freeze water just by staring at it. The man in front of Mizuno was rather tall with short blue hair. The hair came out in wings at the side of his head and a small bit of it hung down over his right eye. Goro was dressed in a police sergeants uniform and carried a katana at his side. Everyone in the police force knew that Goro was an excellent swordsman and had heard rumors that he was an ex-samurai. Mizuno breathed deep as the cold sapphire eyes glared at him before saying, "We...Well sir. The witnesses report seeing a young girl with long red hair carrying a real sword sir."

At that report the bored, and angered face of Goro Fujita changed to what looked like almost a smirk of glee. He walked past Mizuno and kneeled in from of the the unconscious man. He picked up a piece of red hair that had been left at the scene before thinking to himself. 'Can it be? After all these years are we about to cross again? If so I hope you want make this boring,' he thought before standing and saying, "Keep me posted if she is spotted again."

"Yes sir," Mizuno replied before going back to his work.

Goro began to walk down the street as he could help but flash back to that time ten years ago. 'You got away once...but not this time. I will find you...Lina Inverse.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Welcome

**Stories of the Meiji**

**Chapter: 2**

**Welcome**

* * *

Next chapter. We introduce some more characters. I know this is set in japan but but I am going to refrain from throwing in a bunch of japanese (except for one line I'm giving to Zelgadis)...also I'm not going to use anything like san or sama it just does not make the fic flow right.

A/N: I know Saito didn't give Kenshin any part of his scar but I'm playing around with that idea in this.

* * *

Lina was sitting inside a nice house towards the edge of Tokyo. It was a small family estate that belonged to the Sairoon family which Amelia was the youngest. Lina sat in the large room that was used for entertainment as she waited. Lina, having a little bit of decency, sat in seiza as she awaited her host. Amelia sat on the opposite side of the room copying Lina's form as she waited. A few minutes later a loud noise could be hear from down the hall before the shoji door flew open to reveal a huge man. Lina looked at the man a little taken aback at his tall stature and somewhat rustic looks. The man had large muscles and a hulking mass that one would easily confuse him for being a foreigner. His black hair jutted off his head in small wings and his face had a busy black mustache to go with it. It was all Lina could do to keep from moving. After a moment the man turned and yelled, "Amelia, dear daughter!"

"Daddy," Amelia replied as she launched herself into her father's arms.

The two hugged and it was all Lina could do to keep what little food that was in her stomach down. She coughed lowly before saying, "Excuse me."

The two turned before Amelia announced, "Daddy, this is the nice lady that stopped the thief."

"Is that so," came the man's deep voice as he took a sitting position on the floor.

Lina quickly noted that he did not sit in seiza but in a more relaxed cross-legged position. She grumbled inwardly, 'Either he thinks I shouldn't get any respect or know one told me he doesn't give a damn about procedure.'

A moment later the man noticed Lina's position and chuckled while saying, "You can relax here. I don't require my guest to go by procedure. I am Phil Sairoon, heir to the Sairoon estate and sword dojo. And, you've already met my daughter Amelia."

Lina nodded after she had relaxed and sat the same way Phil did in the relaxed style that was meant for men. She noted that he had said dojo but did not wish to get into a talk about swordsmanship. 'I have a feeling they don't have a clue what the real art of the sword is like,' she thought somewhat depressed as her memories still plagued her.

"I see that you carry a sword still. You must be very good with it if you are still willing to carry it in front of the police," Phil began.

"Oh, this," Lina said before drawing the sword from its scabbard.

Both Sairoon's looked at the sword and where surprised to find the blade was on the opposite side of the sword. "Why is the cutting edge reversed," Amelia asked very confused.

Lina placed the sword back in the scabbard and replied, "My days of fighting with real swords are over. Though I do not want my skills to get rusty so I had this reverse-blade sword made so that I can still carry a sword but not have to worry about killing someone."

"That's so cool Mrs...," Amelia paused before she blushed and said, "I'm sorry I never asked for your name."

"It's Lina...Lina Inverse," Lina replied before waiting on the next question.

Both Sairoon's nodded as they looked at the would be heroine. She was a small framed woman that did not seem to be older than fourteen. She wore a crimson haori and black hakama. Her long red hair was tied back making her look like she was a man. The last part of the cross-shaped scare on her cheek that seemed to be the only indication that she had been in any battles. After a moment Phil smiled before replying, "Well, its late and I'm sure you're hungry so let's continue our discussion over dinner."

Lina smiled as she finally felt that helping Amelia had paid off. She sat and waited with the two as she could smell dinner being prepared. "Miss Lina," Amelia piped up, "I was wondering since you do want to keep your skill but not kill you could always join our dojo."

Lina looked at the girl before sighing and saying, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't plan to stay in one place for too long. And, besides I do not plan take up a new style."

"You could teach your style," Phil added.

"I have no plans of passing my techniques on to the next generation. The capabilities I learned are only used for war," Lina replied as she remembered back to the revolution.

* * *

She stood out back of the Ikedaya in the middle of Kyoto. There was a big meeting among the members of the choshu clan and they had wanted her there as back up in case something went wrong. Well, that something just so happened to be the Shinsengumi or, 'The Wolves of Mibu,' as they had been nicked named.

They raided the Ikedaya and began to slaughter the members of the meeting. Once Lina heard the attack she raced into the building and up the back flight of stairs. She quickly hurried the survivors down the stairs before turning to be met with two of the squad captains of the Shinsengumi. The one leading the front was him. Her main rival out of the Shinsengumi, the captain of the third squad, Zelgadis Greywords. She glared at him as he returned her stare before saying, "So we meet again Battosai the Man-Slayer."

Lina did not reply but took off down the stairs with the Shinsengumi in hot pursuit. She shot out into the back alley and continued to run trying to find a place that would be to her advantage. After about five minutes she came to a larger alleyway and stopped. She spun to face her pursuers to see that the only person left was her rival and arch enemy. She glared at Zelgadis as her hand moved to the hilt of her sword. Zelgadis mimicked Lina's action as they both squared off. Zelgadis smirked before asking, "So where did you get that gash? Makes me sad to know I wasn't the first one to cut you."

Lina sneered as she heard the mocking tone of his voice. She kept herself under control, knowing Zelgadis was trying to get a rise out of her, and focused on what to do next. The single cut on her face had come from a lucky shot by a green body guard. The cut had bleed for quite sometime but had finally healed over. Lina smirked before saying, "And, it will hurt you worse that you will never have the chance."

Lina crouched as she waited. It was in this moment that Zelgadis drew his sword and crouched in an odd stance. The sword was held in his left hand, parallel to the ground, and his right foot positioned on the ground in front of his body. Lina looked at the stance before taunting, "What kind of style is this?"

"I guess you'll have to find out," Zelgadis replied and he launched from his stance with blazing speed.

Lina barely had time to react as the sword was heading right for her. She quickly brought drew her sword at the last second to deflect his blow. Zelgadis' sword skidded off of Lina's and connected with the edge of her face. The blow cut a gash across the vertical one and thus gave her a scar that looked like a cross.

* * *

"Miss Lina? Miss Lina are you okay," came Amelia's voice as Lina was rattled out of her memory.

"I'm fine...just an old memory," Lina replied and looked down.

Phil looked at Lina before saying, "Bad memories are best left in the past. Well, since you won't join our dojo how about this. You are free to stay as long as you like."

Lina looked up and Phil before asking, "Are you sure?"

Phil laughed before replying, "Of course. Anything to repay you for helping my daughter."

"Okay...but I can't promise I won't wonder off again soon," Lina remember as the first true smile came to her face.

* * *

"So what have you found Goro...or should I say, Zelgadis Greywords former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi," came the amused voice of the politician sitting behind the desk.

"It seems that a shadow from the past has made it to Tokyo. And, judging by the information I was able to pull together I believe it to be Battosai the Man-Slayer," Zelgadis replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, this is interesting. See if Battosai will want in on our little ring," Minster Shinmo replied.

"As you wish," Zelgadis said before turning and walking out of the room.

'This could be just what I need to end this facade,' Zelgadis though as he placed his cap back on his head and walked back into the street to spy on his new target.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. The Blonde Swordsman

**Stories of the Meiji**

**Chapter: 3**

**The Blonde Swordsman**

* * *

Next chapter up and a new character. A/N: the sword of light while a trademark is just too weird for this idea so Gourry has normal sword. A/N: The zanbato is a fictional weapon but it is supposed to be a sword big enough to cleave a rider and horse in half just so you get the picture.

* * *

Lina stretched as she walked around the Sairoon dojo. She had slept decently but could not stay in bed late like she normally did. Today was different in that Lina had a feeling like something was out of place. A feeling as if something or someone was watching her. 'Get a hold of yourself Lina. I doubt there is much of anyone left who would care about you. There are some of the imperialist that would like to have me back but that's nothing to be worried about,' she thought to herself as she looked around.

The Sairoon home and dojo was a simple place. The grounds were laid out in that the main home that was connected to the dojo. On the back side of the grounds where an open courtyard used for outdoor practice and leisure, and the large storage house at the end next to the wall marking the end of the property. Lina looked at the place for a few more minutes before deciding that there was nothing out of place on the grounds. She yawned before stretching again and saying, "I'm beginning to get paranoid."

She walked back into the house completely unaware of the figure that was watching her and waiting for his chance.

* * *

He walked down the street with a large object on his shoulder. Most people moved well out of the way of this stranger as he moved down the street. The man himself did not look that frightening or unappealing but at the same time the amount of strength he had was truly freakish. He walked down the street, smile on his face all the while, with the large and heavy looking object on his shoulder. He continued to march down the street until a man stepped out in front of him and asked in a low tone, "What exactly is that?"

The man stopped and looked the man that stopped him over. He was a bit shorter than himself and held an air of confidence and coldness around his being. His sapphire eyes looked up and down as if assessing the situation. The man was dressed in the uniform of a police officer and did not seem to be threatening. After a minute he set the bottom of the object on the ground before saying, "Just a family heirloom is all."

Zelgadis or should it be Goro Fujita looked the man over after the reply. The man was about a head taller than Zelgadis with bright blonde hair. The blonde man's blue eyes shown in the light but did not display the same hardened edge as Zelgadis'. Zelgadis took out a pad and pencil before asking, "Name?"

The man was dressed in a white outfit. The white pants were baggy and came up to his waist. The white shirt was more of an coat that stopped at his chest and exposed some of the muscle there. The final piece was the blue head band tied around his head. The man smiled and replied, "Gourry Gaberiv."

"And, what are you planning to do in my city Mr. Gaberiv," Zel asked as he wrote down the name.

"I'm here to find work or a dojo that will hire me to teach swordsmanship," the man replied without loosing his sunny demeanor.

Zelgadis had to clench his teeth as the beaming smiled made his stomach flip. After the feeling had passed he smirked and said, "Well, Mister Gaberiv I have to register you before you can work. Go down by the river. There is a small outcropping there. Wait until I send word for you."

"As you wish officer," Gourry replied before picking the large object back up and moving along.

Zelgadis kept himself from laughing as he walked into a back alley. He had two stops to make before this idea came full circle.

* * *

Lina stood out in the courtyard of the the Sairoon dojo as she began her normal practice. She started by spreading her feet and positioning herself for a sword draw. She placed her right hand just above the hilt of the blade. She placed her palm on top of the hilt and stood for a few moments. Lina began to slow her breathing as she prepared herself for her exercise. Lina breathed in and began to move; just as she was about to draw her sword she heard, "Is there a women with bright red hair living here?"

Lina quickly dropped her stance and released the sword back into the sheath. She began to walk towards the front where she saw Amelia and an older looking gentleman. She stopped in front of them as Amelia announced, "This man says this letter is for you...but why is it made out to a Bat...," Amelia couldn't finish before the letter was snatched away.

Lina opened the letter and read quickly, "Battosai: I'm issuing a challenge to the strongest of the imperialist. Meet me down by the river where we can see who the strongest really is."

Lina nodded before crumpling up the note and walking towards the river. "Miss Lina where are you going," Amelia called from the gate to the main house.

"Out. I'll be back later," Lina replied as he toned seemed dark.

* * *

Gourry stood on the small inlet that the police officer had told him about. About an hour later the same officer showed up. The officer sighed before saying, "Okay I've got a lot of paper work to do...of course if you do a favor for me I can see about getting you a permit quicker."

"Of course. Anything to help," Gourry smiled which tended to show off that he was not that bright.

Zelgadis smiled evilly from behind his notepad as he replied, "Good. There is a local gangster that comes here daily. She is a bit shorter than me with long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on her cheek. If you could just take care of her then I'll take care of you."

"Done," Gourry said as he stood up and walked to the middle of the inlet to wait.

'So far so good,' Zelgadis smirked as he walked away, 'I can see if her skills have stayed sharp without showing myself. If she wins then I won't have to deal with this idiot...and if she loses then I will know she isn't worth my time.'

* * *

Lina arrived to find a tall, blonde man in the middle of an inlet in the river. She glared as she drew closer and noticed the large object resting on his shoulders. She stopped about ten yards from him before saying, "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"

The blonde man looked confused, which threw Lina off a bit, before he replied, "Your the person I'm supposed to take care of."

Lina blinked before grinding her teeth, 'Great not only is there someone out there who knows me but they sent a fighter for hire.'

The man pulled the object off his shoulder before setting the end down and saying, "Well if I'm going to get my half of the bargain then I better get started."

Lina watched as he tore a paper covering off of the object until it became obvious it was a sword. She stared at it before shouting, "You fight with a zanbato?"

Gourry lifted the huge sword off the ground and pointed towards Lina as he assumed a wide stance. "Yeah, I think it fits me."

Lina sighed, 'Well at least this won't be a long fight,' before dropping into her stance.

* * *

Hidden in the underbrush of the river Zelgadis watched the two through a pair of field glasses. He smiled as the two squared off. As he was about to just watch he noticed a glint from the other side of the river. He zoomed on the glint to find a young girl doing the same thing he was. 'You not very good at sneaking around are you,' he thought to himself.

He took note of her looks before focusing back on the fight at hand and thinking, 'Now which will win?'

* * *

Lina stayed in her stance as she waited for her opponent to charge. After a minute he patience paid off as the man charged. To Lina's surprise he was much faster than she had suspected. She dodged to the side at the last moment before the large blade slammed into the ground. The ground seemed to shake but Lina would not be caught off guard again. As soon as her left foot touched the ground she jumped towards his open back as she drew her sword. The blade flew out of the sheath at a blinding speed and connected with the man's head. After the connection Lina continued with her momentum and jumped away. She began to sheath her sword when she heard, "That hurts."

Lina turned and gasped as the man was still standing. He pulled the zanbato up and regained his stance. Lina's eyes widened as she thought, 'He was able to take that blow like it was a knock on the head. A normal man would be out...I see he isn't my normal opponent.'

* * *

Zelgadis looked on as he was just as surprised as Lina. 'Why isn't he dead...the strike was on target,' he thought.

'Her skills are a bit rusty but still good enough to provide a challenge...but why didn't that strike slay or at least wound this idiot,' he continued to ponder and he focused on Lina with his binoculars.

He watched as Lina drew her sword, releasing that one shot did not work, before he gasped, 'What is this? A reversed-blade sword?"

Zelgadis focused on Lina's face before asking lowly, "How far have you fallen?"

* * *

Lina held her sword in one hand and waited. The man charged again and slammed the large sword through the air as the form of Lina disappeared. He looked for his opponent before hearing behind him, "You know this weapon is way too predictable and clumsy to defeat me."

Gourry looked behind him to see the woman perched on the top of the raised zanbato. She looked at him with what looked like contempt before running down the sword. Gourry tried to knock her off but she connected with another hit to the head. He rubbed his head before picking the sword up and spinning it above his head. He jumped into the air and shouted, "Take this," as he swung at her.

"You fool," Lina whispered as she charged under the swing radius of the sword.

Lina jumped into the air and attacked the man with a flurry of sword blows. Most of these attacks would kill but with the reversed-blade sword they inflicted bruises and broken bones. After a mass of blows Lina landed and sheathed her sword as the blonde man hit the ground in a lump. She looked at him before thinking, 'I need to find out who hired him,' before turning and see Amelia's bad hiding spot.

"Amelia get a doctor...I want to interrogate this man once he wakes up," Lina ordered and Amelia was off.

* * *

He crumpled the notepad in his hand to contain his anger. 'How could she...how could she become like this,' his mind roared.

He took a few breaths to calm himself before he thought, 'I can find that out later...for now I have another problem to take care of.'

Zelgadis slipped away from his hiding spot and began to plan how he would get rid of a certain blonde swordsman that was supposed to die at the hands of Battosai the man slayer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Interogation

**Stories of the Meiji**

**Chapter: 4**

**Integration**

* * *

Another chapter up.

* * *

She sat as she waited for the blonde swordsman to awaken from the beating she had given him. 'I need to know who is after me. There shouldn't be anyone that should be aware of my presence but someone does,' Lina thought as she waited.

She looked over the man she had beaten and could not help but continue to dismiss him as someone's trash man. She knew he had been sent by a third party to take care of her the only question was who. 'That and was he truly sent to kill me or just so this enemy can scout me,' she continued to think as she waited for him to move.

After a few more minutes he began to stir and opened his eyes. As soon as the man seemed to grasp what was going on Lina asked, "Who are you?"

He looked at her with his blue eyes before replying, "Gourry Gaberiv...fighter for hire."

"So who hired you," Lina pushed as she wanted to know who exactly was after her.

"I can't remember...he was a police officer but I can't remember his name," Gourry replied as he knew if he did not answer the woman then he might be beaten.

Lina's eyes widen at the idea that a police officer coming after her but then an idea hit her. 'It is possible that I could be dealing with a former member of one of the policing groups that were under the shogunate,' she thought before looking at Gourry and asking, "Can you remember anything about him?"

"Not much just for some reason the word blue keeps coming up," Gourry replied before passing back out.

* * *

Lina marched down the streets of Kyoto wearing a jingasa to cover her identity so that she could try and hunt down here true attacker without being identified at the same time. She slowly made her way down each street making sure to check out each police officer as she passed. Nothing so far jumped out as suspicious. Most of the police were dressed in a plain gray uniform with red trim. A few of the higher ranks wore purple but she did not see any police dressed in blue. She continued on her way as she continued to find the person that was after her.

* * *

From an alleyway Zelgadis smiled as he watched Lina walk down street. He watched as she checked out each of his fellow officers as she was trying to figure out something. 'No doubt that fool has given up that his employer was a police officer,' he thought to himself.

He smirked as he shouldered his pack and made his way through to the other side of the alley to avoid being spotted. He knew that Lina would pay less attention to him because he was not dressed as a police officer but at the same time he doubted that she would have forgotten his face. He walked out on the street at the opposite side and turned towards the Sailoon dojo. To everyone else he looked to be just an average door to door medicine merchant. He had kept one of the outfits that the Shinsengumi had used for spying during the war. Now he walked down the streets smiling as he totted the medicine chest on his back. After a while he came to the Sailoon dojo and it looked deserted. He walked up to the front and knocked. A few moments later the door was answered by the man he was looking for. "Excuse me but are you the man of the house?"

Gourry looked at the medicine peddler before shaking his head and saying, "No, everyone is out at the moment."

"Oh that's too bad I have wanted to offer a free sample," Zelgadis replied as he moved a bag towards Gourry.

Gourry caught Zelgadis' hand and looked at it before saying, "You know for a medicine peddler you have worn hands. These look more like the hands of a swordsman."

"You don't say," Zelgadis replied as he kicked Gourry in the chest.

Gourry stumbled back as the kick hit in a sore spot in his chest. As his head came back up he saw his attacker charge forward and a glint of metal from the new day sun. Before he could say anything he felt the stabbing pain of the sword going into him. He was pushed back by the force of this charge and through a paper door. Gourry landed on the ground hard as Zelgadis slid across the floor with the continuing momentum of his attack. He looked down to see that the bokken disguised sword he had used had shattered leaving a piece in the blonde swordsman. He looked down before commenting on, "Damn cheaply made swords."

Zelgadis threw the rest of the sword away into the garden before kneeling down to Gourry. The blonde swordsman was out from the power of Zelgadis' signature attack. "Now you see there are only two kinds of people in this world. Those that serve a purpose and those that are already dead and don't know it."

Zelgadis set the medicine chest down before placing a note on top of it. 'Battosai will get the meaning of this chest and the note will lead her right to were we will have our own dance,' Zelgadis thought as he turned towards the door.

He lowered his hat to obscure his face while saying, "I'll leave you there as a present for when they get home."

Zelgadis walked down the street and disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

Lina arrived back to the dojo and was automatically on her guard. The door was wide open and no one seemed to be home. She moved up to the door with her hand on her sword hilt. As she reached the door she saw a trail of blood that lead towards the common room were she had left Gourry. Lina rushed into the room to find Gourry in a pool of his own blood with a large part of a sword sticking out of him. Lina quickly rushed over to him and checked to see if he was still alive. He was but barely. "What happened," came Amelia's voice from behind.

"Someone has tried to kill Gourry! Quickly go get the doctor again," Lina yelled out commands as she looked around for clues.

Her eyes landed on the chest and automatically she knew, 'Shinsengumi,' she thought before going up to the chest.

Lina picked up the note and read, 'Battosai. Meet me in the field on the far eastern edge of town in two days at night.'

Lina crushed the note before thinking, 'If this is the way you want to play then I will make sure I deal back every bit of pain you have dealt.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
